


down the rabbit hole

by fictionalcandie



Series: Kaleidoscope [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Covens, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's brought Adam little human gifts like this before.</p>
<p>It's different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sequel you are looking for. This is just a piece of Kris's first night in _Kaleidoscope_ from Adam!POV that I got tired of seeing in my drafts folder.

The human boy is nothing much, really, nothing that couldn’t be found in a score more boys just like him out on Adam’s dance floor right now. He’s small and slight, with softness clinging to his middle and his upper limbs, not yet fully grown. Brown hair and eyes, the faded remains of a tan on his skin; the unexpectedly sharp line of his jaw and the rapid, trapped-bird flutter of his pulse under Adam’s hand as he holds the human still, holds his head up.

The human is not everything Adam wants from a bloodsource, but _oh_ , he is practically _perfect_.

_Kris Allen_ , the human said is his name.

Kris Allen, warm and wide-eyed, ripe for Adam to take whatever he wants. Docile, like all humans are, under the Haze.

He keeps his eyes on Adam’s, though, when focusing should be beyond him.

And he _isn’t_ focusing, not really, that much is clear in the heavy half-rise and fall of his lashes, and the thick, loose shape of his words as he gasps, “You’re… you… teeth… you have… Adam?”

His eyes stay on Adam’s.

No-one meets Adam’s eyes.

Certainly they don’t when he has them on their knees. No human should want to, and no vampire would dare.

“Adam,” Kris Allen says again, more steadily, as his head tips back and he sinks to sit on his heels. Then he sinks further, sits on the floor between his own feet, and his knees spread as his hands slide off his thighs to curl, limp, on the floor.

“Hi,” comes next, in one little human breath, all hot damp air across Adam’s palm where it’s just barely cupping his chin still. “You. _Oh_.”

Kris Allen is painfully innocent, delicious and ridiculous, an invitation to gluttony that shouldn’t be possible from such a clueless, human boy.

Pushing his fingers through the hair at the back of Kris Allen’s head, Adam bares his fangs, mouth open, and bends down.

Kris Allen’s head rolls back, nestles into Adam’s hand, shamelessly exposing his throat. His eyes track — sluggish, but determined — Adam’s own.

Adam pauses.

Kris Allen makes a tiny, unhappy noise, and _arches toward him_.

Adam straightens.

“Boss?” Tommy asks, somewhere behind Kris Allen. He sounds… surprised.

Adam doesn’t care. “Tell the DJ to turn the music up in the club,” he says, drawing Kris Allen in. It’s reflex to keep him close, to hide the smooth bare line of his neck from others’ eyes — but Kris Allen leans into it, tips forward and rests against Adam. The side of his face is pressed to Adam’s hip, his eyes drifted shut for a moment, without Adam’s to catch on.

“Sure, Boss,” says Tommy, slowly. “If you—”

“And thin the crowd in here,” Adam snaps, watching the hectic rise and fall of Kris Allen’s weak human chest. Hunger and something else gnaw his gut. “Get them out. Get— everyone. Out.”

The ensuing silence is thick and startled.

“ _Go_ ,” says Adam, sharpening his voice.

The rustle of his people leaving is immediate, overlaid by Tommy’s hasty, “Yes, Boss.”

Adam doesn’t bother replying.

Kris Allen says his name again, sighs it out against Adam’s body, and Adam eases him down, sprawls him on the floor and sinks after him.

This isn’t going to be something Adam wants to share.


End file.
